A Typical Night for a Not so Typical Couple
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Paige and Walter are officially a normal couple. Kind of…


**Paige and Walter are officially a normal couple. Kind of…**

 **~ A Typical Night for a Not so Typical Couple ~**

"It's been a while, Walter. Everything ok?

"The package says 4 minutes. But it's not being truthful," Walter shouted from the kitchen.

Paige smirked and flipped a page, "I know you're not the best cook, sweetie, but it's hot chocolate, you cant really go wrong."

"Well you know how I excel at experimenting right? I realized that you can experiment with cooking so I thought..."

Paige sat up in their bed with wide eyes, "Please don't poison it Walter, I'm a girl of simple tastes. I just want chocolate milk that's somewhat warm."

Walter appeared in the doorway with two steaming mugs, "Tada!"

"You' re a man of many talents," she put her book back on the nightstand.

Walter gingerly handed her a mug and sat on the bed, "Try it."

Paige sipped cautiously while her husband stared at her intensely, "Stop you're gonna make me spit coco all over you!" She took a few more sips.

She quietly set the mug down and picked up her book, ignoring Walters stare.

"The things I do for you..." Walter sighed taking a big gulp.

Paige giggled, "Im kidding! I'm kidding, it's great thank you. I can't take you seriously when you get like this."

Walter raised his eyebrow, "Like what?"

"I don't know. You like to think of your self of as this no- nonsense guy, but sometimes you're pretty silly."

"Hmm you're probably right... what are you reading?"

"Oh you wouldn't like it. It's a romance novel about this accomplished young girl who accidentally falls in love with the outcast of the town and everyone is against there relationship."

"How do you 'accidentally' fall in love with someone?"

Paige scratched her forehead, "Good question. Maybe because it wasn't easy to be with each other under the circumstances. But they did it anyway."

"But that still isn't an accident. That's just inconvenient. Would it be considered an 'accident' if she fell in love with someone everyone liked?" Walter asked.

"I suppose not."

"So the only determining factor of whether or not their love was an 'accident' is other people's opinion of them?"

"Yeah. I was right, you wouldn't like this book."

After a long pause, Walter spoke quietly, "Did you accidentally fall in love with me?"

Paige's jaw dropped. She didn't have any words.

Walter spoke quickly to fill the silence, "I know I'm not the easiest person to be around. And _alot_ of people don't like me. I'm pretty much an outcast of the world I guess... I mean I don't even know why I'm asking..."

She tackled Walter in a big hug, while he frantically avoided hot chocolate spills.

She firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and looked looked at him unwavering, "I'm not exactly the type of girl who has thrived in what people think of as "easy relationships" if you haven't noticed. If someone as crazy and different as you never showed up in my life... let's just say you are one of the best things that's happened to me."

Walter smiled, "I love you too. Hey maybe we're what people call a happy accident!"

Paige nodded, "Yeah, I like that… I think that's a Bob Ross saying."

Walter gave her a quick kiss and turned off the light.

"Who's Bob Ross?"

 **So if y'all haven't noticed (double post in one hour) I've been very inspired by the finale to write Waige fanfics because hot damn it's about time. I remember watching the first episode years ago hoping for Waige and the momentous time has come. It's also bittersweet because we aren't gonna get a new episode for a while so I have no idea what to expect from this show anymore. Everyone is coupling up. Soon Cabe and Sylvester are gonna get married. Ah just kidding that would be very concerning. I'm hoping for a lot of Ralph too. And I'm I crazy or did he look a lot older in the last episode? Ok I'm rambling let's end this.**

 **REVIEW and check out my other stuff. I literally only write about scorpion and percabeth just so you know where my fan girl's heart loyalty lies.**


End file.
